


Un ramo en la tráquea

by pasivagresiva



Series: the GazettE LoveWeek 2019 [1]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, No sé hacer resumenes, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Brotes, hojas, tallos, raíces, enredaderas, espinas. Todo ello, asfixiando de amor a Takashima.
Series: the GazettE LoveWeek 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613836
Kudos: 1





	Un ramo en la tráquea

Hace días que Takashima tenía una extraña y desagradable sensación en su garganta. Sentía que esta se extendía y ramificaba por su cuello y hasta pecho, como si adoptara la forma de sus pulmones y bronquios.

No había querido ir al médico. Supuso que se trataba de una obstrucción o resfrío debido al violento invierno que sacudía su ciudad. Tomó algunos antibióticos que halló en su casa de infecciones respiratorias pasadas, y hasta algunos antialérgicos. Pero los primeros sólo le dieron malestar de estómago, y los segundos, un sueño terrible que le impedían concentrarse en la universidad.

—Buenos días, Shima ¿nos juntamos hoy en tu casa para ver el proyecto?

Takanori le preguntó de pronto, con sus dientes pequeños y sonrisa cordial de siempre. Sus labios delicados y con la dosis justa de carne, parecían ser hechos a mano. A diferencia de los suyos, que siempre detestó por ser tan jodidamente llamativos. Takashima iba a hablar, pero se ahogó y comenzó a toser. Esa maldita tos que venía persiguiéndole hace días.

—¡Mierda! Ese resfrío no te ha querido soltar, ¿eh? Cuídate, ya sabes que tenemos presentación la próxima semana.

El más alto sólo pudo asentir mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento luego de semejante y violenta sacudida de su aparato respiratorio.

El dolor era angustiante y no se iba con nada. Su hogar natal estaba lejos, y no quería preocupar a sus padres. Terminó ordenando el pequeño departamento de un ambiente donde vivía para recibir a su compañero de carrera.

Pasaron horas y horas escribiendo dicho informe. El reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada y aunque Takanori estaba harto de la tos del más alto, guardó silencio.

—Taka... —volvió a toser. Sentía como si algo atravesara su pecho. De seguir así, definitivamente tendría que ir a emergencias. Sintió las mejillas afiebradas y las palabras comenzaron a brotar solas, como semillas a la deriva en medio de la lluvia— Me gustas.

Takanori se le quedó viendo por unos segundos, debatiéndose en si ayudar al otro joven que parecía estar ahogándose, o si salir del lugar, incapaz de corresponderle de igual forma. El chico terminó sobando la espalda de Takashima, dando ligeros golpecitos. Era como si el otro joven de anteojos se estuviera atragantando con algo.

De pronto, Takashima tosió con fuerza, mucha más que antes y sintió que escupía algo en sus manos.

Más asustado que asqueado, las abrió para percatarse de que se trataban de pétalos.

—Hanahaki... —pronunció el más bajo, petrificado, quien hasta entonces pensaba que aquella enfermedad no era más que un mito. Retrocedió, tropezando con todo a su paso, hasta salir horrorizado del departamento del castaño.

Takashima entonces comprendió, no sólo estaba enfermo mortalmente, sino, peor aún, su amor no era correspondido y sería aquello la causa de su perdición.


End file.
